


My Beautiful, Brutal Viking Master

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abduction, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Concubinage, Concubine Michael, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Pregnancy, Genocidal Rape, Germanic tribes, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Viking Mika, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Michael lives peacefully in his small Veleti village at the Baltic Sea coast.But everything changed when the Vikings raided them. He's abducted, and just given to their Viking leader as a present.
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. At the Start

When Michael heard the burly yells of the Vikings and the fearful screams of his fellow villagers, it was already too late. There was no escape possible.

Even though they tried to fight back, it was useless since the Viking men and women just cut everyone down with their swords and axes.

The young Omega was dragged out of his home, away from his family, by two blonde Viking Alpha men.

He’d heard the stories of what those Barbarians did to Omegas and Beta women they took as trophies, everyone in their area had talked about it since the first invasions about 50 years ago on Germanic soil.

“Think we got a virgin here.” one of the Vikings said as they threw the tall and slender young man into their boat together with all the other stolen goods like jewellery from houses and iron from the local smithy.

The 21-year-old was trembling. He now sincerely wished he hadn’t rejected one of the many offers he’d gotten in the past 3 years. Ever since his Coming of Age ceremony at 18, suitors had flooded in to ask for his hand in marriage. But he’d rejected them every time, as he was waiting for the right Alpha to come along and sweep him off his feet.

But now, he’d never meet that One Alpha.

He’d end up dead, thrown into the ocean after being raped to death and his body sinking to the bottom and rotting away on the rocks or in the sand between the plants and fish. That would actually be more merciful than ending up as some Viking’s sex toy, or a Viking’s Bride. In that case, he’d be at the mercy of some brute who would force him to become pregnant and bear children, tossing him aside or even killing him if it turned out he was unable to produce offspring.

The taller of the two ripped his clothes of, baring his skin to the elements.

Michael cried as he was being violated, his virginity forcefully taken, and his hole brutally abused.

The second Viking looked on with a predatory grin, waiting his turn to do the violation.

The Germanic Omega couldn’t do anything other than just lay there and take it, struggling against it only made it far more painful.

At least 3 nights passed before the long boat saw shores again.

On this shore, the barbarians were being hailed as heroes. By their people who’d stayed behind.

Just like all the other goods. Michael was dragged off the boat and into the village. Then, he was thrown in front of someone wearing sheep woollen boots, pants made of foreign material, a light tunic and a big large mantle of black bear hide that was held together by iron clamps. He also wore a cow leather belt that carried a pretty long sword and a short dagger of which the elaborately decorated handles were visible. This man was clearly an important Alpha, carrying authority.

The Omega wanted to cover himself up.

“That’s your birthday present, Chief!” the two who’d taken him with them.

This man was their leader.

The German was just shaking, not wanting to look the Alpha in the face. He was just waiting to be dragged off and raped again before being dumped somewhere.

But when the brute touched his skin, they weren’t harsh. No, they were soft and possessive.

“You have brought me a beautiful specimen. I’ll reward you later.” the Chief picked him up and carried him into a large wooden house that was also elaborately decorated.

Michael was laid down on soft sheep skins and was now forced to look the Viking leader in the eye.

The Chief was very broad shouldered, with and without the bear skin coat covering him. He was young for a leader, physically fit and handsome as hell. He had a lustful look in his blue eyes.

He shivered under the touches.

He was an Omega, unmarried and unmated, young and fertile, his body just reacted to the presence of a virile smelling strong Alpha. His hole became wet.

The platinum blonde haired Viking was smirking and inserted a single finger inside of him.

The German moaned, eyes going wide as that finger touched the channel walls of his vagina. Whatever that finger was touching inside of him, it felt very pleasurable. It aroused him. This treatment isn’t what he’d expected from a brute.

“Look at you.” the Alpha whispered in his ear, voice husky and purring. “So beautiful for me. My men chose you well. You’re going to bear me beautiful children in the future.”

So, he’d been chosen to bear this man’s children. Either his wife couldn’t provide him any or he was desperately in need of an heir to continue his rule over the village and there was no time to find a wife.

The Omega felt something happening in the pool of his belly that made him breathe harder and fuck himself on the finger that was inside of him.

A second finger then entered him, and they were shoved hard into him, but that particular movement made him see stars and moan incredibly loud. He was internally confused about what he just experienced.

The brute above him hummed with a smirk on his face and a somewhat dark glint in his eyes. He then suddenly removed his fingers, causing the 21-year-old to flinch in pain. He then touched the naked flesh. “I will get you to offer your body to me, I promise you that.” and he left.

* * *

Mika was extremely satisfied as he sat at dinner with his wife.

He and Erja had married 5 years ago, when he’d turned 18 and took the mantle of Chieftain on him and she was 17. But there was still no baby, and Mika’s family was getting restless. They were demanding an heir, or his now 16-year-old cousin could challenge him.

To his family, he had to prove his virility.

But now, he possessed a young Omega who was perfect to breed with.

The Omega his friends brought was delicious and smelled incredibly fertile, especially when the thing would go into heat and beg the Alpha to fuck him and breed him.

Tomorrow, the Finnish Alpha would visit the village shaman to get heat-inducing herbs which he’d make the Omega drink. And after a couple hours, it would be in a full-blown heat and begging to be bred.

Erja scoffed. “Can’t your family really think about anything else but breeding?”

“I can’t help it they’re like that.” the Chief said as he drank from his goblet. “But you knew this when you married me. As a Chief, I have to produce heirs, either with a wife or with a concubine.”

And even though Erja was still just 22 and very much fertile in the eyes of society, the fact that she married at 17 made people look at her like she could be infertile and therefore unworthy of being married to the village Chief.

It was the way of his people.

* * *

The next time Michael saw his Viking Master, the man took him into a tub to bathe him.

But once inside the tub, his Master did more than just bathing him. No, the sturdy build man found his way to his hole again and made him feel electrifying again.

Afterwards, the Alpha laid him in sheep skin and made him drink strange smelling tea that had actually a very nice taste. It was sweet, like honey, and it made him slightly sleepy.

The brute kissed his slave softly, pressing the Omega into the skins. “I’ll be back in some time.” his eyes were giving him a lustful look again and his hand lingered on the other man’s naked skin before he left.

The young German couldn’t help but think the man was going to rape him soon.

As time went by without the Viking in his room, Michael felt his Heat setting on.

He frowned at that. He knew his cycle, and it really wasn’t time for it yet.

The timing this time around was bad. He couldn’t go in isolation, he was in a strange place with a hungry Alpha preying after him, the Alpha in question was a strong and young man and could easily catch him if he’d run away if he got even past the villagers (who would be loyal to their leader).

Soon, he’d be a mewling mess begging for something to fill him up.

Probably at that point in time, the Alpha would be back, and his lust would overtake him.

The Viking would breed him, make him produce a baby for him. He’d be reduced to a baby machine.

Michael made himself as small as possible, trying to stop his pheromones from spreading around the house and luring the Viking leader towards him.

* * *

When Mika returned, his eyes went dark and he licked his lips.

The Omega was in Heat. And he was smelling absolutely delicious.

Every Alpha in the village would be able to smell it, but the Omega was his and his alone. He didn’t share.

The Finnish Viking undressed, presenting himself as a virile Alpha partner who was ready to give the slave what he so desperately needed: a cock to fill his hole and semen to fill his womb.

The sex slave was properly mewling, so the Chief knew it was time.

Mika mounted the German and checked how wet his slave was. He licked his lips again.

The little thing beneath him was ready to be filled, as slick was spurting out.

“I’m gonna fill you up.” the Chief said, growling in lust and satisfaction. “You’re going to give me a strong heir, one worthy of being my child. I’ll fill you, so your body can’t do anything else but to carry my child.”

The Omega beneath him was moaning as he rubbed his naked erection against the sensitive flesh of an inner upper thigh. The thing gasped as he pushed in.

The Viking growled loudly. Maybe those two subordinates of his had fucked his slave, but that delicious hole was still as tight as a virgin’s. Not even Erja’s vagina felt this tight on their wedding night.

He pounded into his concubine, drawing those loud moans and gasps as his dick hit the right spot.

* * *

When the Viking knotted him, Michael knew he was going to be bred.

There was no way around it. He’d ovulated 10 minutes before the Alpha came to him, and this Alpha was by no means infertile. Currently, his channel was being filled with semen and with that knot in place, he was going to fall pregnant.

The brute touched him everywhere. “You’re going to be such a beautiful mother to my child. You will look delicious while carrying my child, so tempting and reeking of me.” he was purring.

The Omega couldn’t say anything, his brain was still scrambled from the Heat. He knew he didn’t want to be a mother yet, but he was now forced into this pregnancy. He’d be carrying some brute’s child.

The platinum blonde kissed his foreign slave’s neck.

Michael didn’t react to it, he just laid there. He didn’t want this, he wanted to be home with his parents and brother. He wanted to cry.

* * *

Mika enjoyed fucking his concubine more than he’d ever enjoyed fucking his wife. He didn’t know the exact reason, but he believed it was the Omega’s more fertile scent that attracted him even though he was an unwilling bride. Erja on the other hand liked to seduce him, something he also very much enjoyed.

The Finn liked the challenge of seducing his concubine into willing sex. He started making even more of an effort when it became clear that his slave was pregnant. He dressed the young man up in elaborate fabrics, offered him a lot of food to make sure their baby grew well and decorated his slave in jewellery.

His concubine looked beautiful in them, presentable too. He could’ve been a proper Mate had he not been a spoil of war and deflowered by his Hunters.

Had they met properly, courted properly, he would’ve made this Omega his wedded wife.

* * *

Erja clenched her fist as she saw her husband with his concubine.

Mika had dressed the Omega up in a dark green robe with gold coloured stitching work and embroidery and had also made the lanky man wear a sash to show off his pregnant belly, golden bracelets, bronze rings, a bronze necklace and a bronze-golden headband.

The dark-haired woman almost turned green in jealousy. Her husband had never treated her like that, not even after their marriage. She just didn’t get why her husband was spending so much time with the Omega. Yes, the concubine was pregnant, but traditionally old Beta housemaids were hired to take care of the pregnant wife or concubine’s needs.

“Are you alright Mrs. Häkkinen?” the blacksmith’s wife asked.

“Fine enough. Now, is my husband’s axe ready?”

She didn’t need pity from the other villagers, as they didn’t need to know that her married life was on the rocks. There wasn’t really any place she could go if it broke all because of a stupid little Omega baby factory that came into their home.

Her Alpha was incredibly proud that he’d conceived, and his family had spoken their approval or his young and fertile concubine.

Erja snorted and shook her head. An heir was all the Häkkinens cared about. The only thing she drew satisfaction from is that the slave could easily be sold to someone else as soon as the duty of childbearing was done, and that the slave was very much miserable.

The concubine probably thought they were nothing but barbarians. Non-Vikings always thought that.

* * *

Michael didn’t quite know what to think of the treatment he was receiving from his Master.

The brute dressed him up like he was the most precious thing that he owned, in beautiful fabrics and precious metals. The man showed him off to his people.

The village shaman had blessed his child, and the Gods would protect it.

The Viking was currently stroking his cheek, slightly growling as the Omega sat in his lap. “You’re beautiful, so goddamn beautiful. It would’ve been much more of an achievement for me if I’d found you myself, and not my raiders. I probably would’ve tried to breed you in your own home.”

The German looked away. This man he was now bound to serve was indeed brutal. He was as bad as all the others, maybe even worse. How could this man ever believe he would ever be a willing servant?

Big hands laid on top of his rounded and still growing belly, and a mouth teased his gland.

His body wanted it, to be dominated by a strong Alpha. It betrayed him.

“You should’ve seen yourself through my eyes when I impregnated you. You were begging for it, to have my baby. I can’t be prouder to call you mine, especially when I bind you to me after my heir is born. I would never hurt our child.”

_‘Such a relief.’_ Michael snorted to himself. He shuddered. _‘I don’t want this man touching me.’_

“You’d be such a pretty wife. Everyone would’ve been jealous of me right now if you were my lawful wedded wife. Sadly, I already have one.” the Northerner stated, caressing the German’s skin. “Had Erja not been in my life, however, I would Mate with you first before making you my wife.”

The Omega felt his insides crunch. His brain was screaming, saying it would be lawful slavery if that happened, but his body wanted it.

A nose was put in his neck. “Such a sweet, sweet scent. I’m going to pleasure you softly.”

The Chief’s hand went inside his dress.

The pregnant man was naked underneath the thick green fabric, giving his Master easy access.

Very soon, the German felt a thick finger enter his hole. He couldn’t help but moan.

“You’re going to love it, sweetheart. I know your body loves it.”

_‘Yes.’_ Michael thought. _‘My traitorous body. It always betrays my brain.’_ He didn’t like it how his body reacted, but he knew it were just his hormones running wild because it was the father of his baby. He was reduced to a mewling mess, as the baby growing in him forced him to surrender to its father.


	2. Acceptance

Michael was taken along to the battlefield, to be the Chief’s pleasure slave as his army defeated other tribes to expand the Ruotsi territory.

Truth is though, the Chief didn’t trust his wife alone in the same house as his concubine.

The Omega had overheard their conversation a week ago, when the couple was having a row.

The Chief, who was named Mika, knew that his wife was jealous of his concubine’s pregnancy because she had wanted to be the one to carry the heir.

The German couldn’t help but sympathise with her situation.

Infertility was taboo, especially among the wealthy of every society. Lords and other leaders needed an heir to continue their family line. Sons to take over their dynasty, and daughters to forge alliances.

However long the couple was married, they had been unable to conceive a baby. And now Mika had conceived a baby with him, he’d proven he wasn’t the infertile partner.

All day, Michael was naked in his Master’s tent. Mika wanted him like that to be able to fuck the adrenaline out of his system after battle.

Guards stood outside, ensuring no one unauthorised entered.

The Omega caressed his growing baby belly.

It was still his own baby growing in there, even if he hadn’t wanted to fall pregnant in the first place nor was the father a man of his own choosing. But it was his little one; half Veleti, half Norman.

* * *

On the 1st day of battle, all warriors came home. A couple were missing their hands, but it was nothing doctors couldn’t fix up. And they celebrated hard for their leader… while that leader was being pleasured by his slave.

When Mika came in, he found his pregnant slave on the skins in his tent, naked. He licked his lips, just the smell of the Omega full of his child made him feel turned on. He would be a proud father of a strong child that was growing in that womb.

Michael was beautiful and would probably gift him the most beautiful children possible.

The Chief laid down next to his concubine and slowly caressed the naked flesh.

“Do you not want to join the festivities, Master?” the Omega slowly asked.

“I’d rather indulge in celebrating with you, my dear. Or do you perhaps _want me_ to lay my claim on you in front of all my warriors, making you scream for me as I pound my cock in your dripping hole?”

The German shuddered and shook his head.

“To be honest, I wouldn’t mind if you did. Perhaps another time then.”

* * *

The 2nd day was much less happy.

The tribe had suffered heavy losses. Many great warriors had died.

That night, Michael showed him comfort by just being a companion to his Master. He held his Master close, dried his tears and made him feel their child.

“I love you.” the Viking whispered, his hand rubbing his slave’s huge bump softly. He’d slowly fallen in love with the war spoil, which he knew could be dangerous.

If his enemies found out he cared about his sex slave so much, they’d mutilate the Omega’s beautiful body before killing him by decapitation and rip their child out of his womb. Not even his allies could know, a true Viking Chief didn’t show weaknesses, and if they knew, they could turn against him.

* * *

On the 4th and last day of battle, the Chief came home with bleeding scars.

They didn’t kill him, but if the cut in his neck had been deeper, it would’ve.

It gave Michael a huge scare when he saw the wounds.

If Mika died, it would have huge consequences on him and his unborn baby. A new Chief would then take over and take possession of him. His baby would be killed after birth or he could be forced into a painful and deadly abortion… if the Alpha in question wanted him at all. If that Alpha didn’t want him, he’d be killed immediately if he couldn’t escape.

That night, he clung to his Master, which the Alpha liked.

The German was showered in kisses and touches. He needed it, he needed the confirmation that his baby daddy was still alive and breathing. It was the first time he took the initiative of sex, he craved it.

It started with the Omega draping a leg over his Master’s, and rubbing his pretty heavy pregnant belly against his Master’s crotch when they were kissing.

The Viking was panting when the kissing ended. He was rock hard, turned on immensely by his slave’s pregnant form. He could feel that his slave needed him, and he would give the Omega exactly what he needed then and there. He could promise that he wouldn’t deprive him.

* * *

To the village, they were heroes. To the conquered, they were oppressors.

Not that Mika minded. He was closer to have his slave exactly how he wanted it, and his slave would be ready after birthing their children.

That… that happened _months_ after the Ruotsi conquered neighbouring tribes.

The Chief’s entire family was there, bringing the best midwives from their area. The Chief’s child was important, necessary to continue the family line and the Häkkinen name.

As it turned out, Michael had been pregnant with twins: two very healthy boys. It was the first time in recorded history that a Chief of the Häkkinen line had male twins as first-borns. It caused a lot of happy celebrations for weeks.

Both boys were strong and healthy babies, which meant that the mother had been well treated and had to be a very strong individual. A weak mother would never have been able to birth the twins, not even with the assistance provided.

Michael was given gifts from the Ruotsi people; small gifts from those who could barely afford stuff for themselves, and the richest jewellery in existence from the richer families and merchants who traded goods among the wealthy. And his Alpha adorned him with those gifts.

* * *

For weeks, her husband hadn’t touched her.

Mika was too busy with his new-born sons to give her any attention at all.

Erja clenched her fists. She’d allowed that dirt into her home; she’d allowed her husband to lay with that dirt to produce an heir as quickly as possible. But now Mika had completely forgotten she’d existed.

She wanted him to try and get her pregnant.

Maybe Mika would notice her again if she killed those twins and their mother.

Nobody would really miss that dirt anyway; it should’ve died where it came from.

The dark-haired woman waited until she knew her husband would be in bed and sneaked towards the concubine’s bedroom, dagger in hand.

But the Omega wasn’t there.

It was then that she heard sounds coming from the bedroom where she slept with her husband. She looked inside. It shocked her.

The Omega was laying naked on the furs, mewling as Mika was on top of him, driving his Alpha dick inside that hole between his legs.

The sex clearly wasn’t lust driven, or the Omega would’ve been screaming louder.

No, they were making love… in her wedding bed.

Erja couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Her own husband was making love to his slave.

“Beautiful, so beautiful.” her husband whispered. He was clearly in a state of heavy lust, but he was in love too, which the Beta could hear in his voice as he uttered those words. He was gentle with his slave.

The slave’s face only showed pleasure, it moaned the Chief’s name.

The woman turned away, tears in her eyes. She couldn’t believe Mika had betrayed her like that.

He’d fallen in love with his concubine. That was the worst betrayal. Concubines were there to take your pleasure from, second rank citizens that had to bow their heads and follow every command. Masters didn’t fall in love with their slaves.

But Mika had.

Her handsome and strong Viking husband had fallen for a lowlife slave that the raiders had brought for him as a toy to play with before throwing it away when it had outlived its purpose.

Erja left.

* * *

When Mika found Erja’s wedding ring on the dinner table next day, he felt liberated.

Now he was able to seduce Michael even more without having to give any attention to a wife. His concubine would take her place and become his Viking Queen.

Michael would look stunning wearing that crown.

The Chief slipped various rings on his concubine’s fingers before showing him off again to his people. He’d allowed the other man to start wearing under garments to slowly become more like a wife.

“You’re treating me very well.” the Omega stated.

The Viking kissed the other man’s knuckles. “You will become my new wife. And wives are treated with the respect they deserve. I’m giving you all you are entitled to.”


End file.
